The Daily London Sea Aquarium
by crystaljoygmagic
Summary: "You silly man! How on earth would I have known that from five words? 'Aquarium, sea horses, now Molly.' Oh, you silly woman. Light Sherlolly and no spoilers


I don't own the wonder that is Sherlock

* * *

"Many marine-bilogists tend to compare these rays with sharks. Their research papers tend to forget that they float in a greater weightless pattern than sharks, mostly because of their bone structure differences." Sherlock took a large gulp of breath as he had been going on about jellyfishes for a while now. He was just concluding his findings on creatures that they were now looking upon. But as he looked away from the giant, and oddly calming, jays, Sherlock realized social necessities indicated he had to include the other party into the conversation. "Did yo-did you know that, Molly?" Sherlock coughed, trying to keep the nervousness at bay.

She looked away from the bright blue screen of the aquarium and turned to smile brightly at Sherlock. "Not at all, Sherlock. I know little to nothing about these sea giants, and the little that I know was from watching an old BBC documentary back in uni. All I remember about jays was that they're very well in adapting to turn of events in their lives. Reminds me of a certain detective," Molly joked.

Sherlock let out a noisy laugh, almost jolting through the partially empty aquarium. Of course, the only other people on an early weekday morning were a small group of elementary school students with a teacher as well as themselves. Molly jumped slightly at the sound and raised her eyebrows at Sherlock suspiciously. "I think John would really enjoy the crocodiles, yeah? Maybe we should give him a call and see what's holding him up? They are said to be endangered, he should come have a look before all of them have gone!" Molly stopped chortling as she saw the group of students had overheard and were now letting out astonished gasps in union. Sherlock placed a hand on her back to guide her out into the next exhibit as he advised her to keep her gruesome jokes for those who'd appreciate them. "Mainly for my ears, I would think" he grinned.

His relaxed mood faltered as he remembered Molly's question, "I hadn't realized an amicable associate is required at a date between two people who have feelings for each other. I most certainly recall a third person at such times almost always leads to a murder case for myself or Scotland Yard to solve." Molly froze and had barely a heard a word after Sherlock's explanation. She stiffened in her spot and that caused Sherlock to look at her worriedly. Surely, she wasn't questioning her acceptance to this date, he thought.

"Yes, well I suppose if you find yourself having doubts trusting my motives, although I assure you Molly I am no predator to you and most of the common wealth, you've known me long enough I would've thought you'd realize that. But anyhow, if you feel yourself uncomfortable I can call John to supervise our date?" He honestly didn't know why she'd want John here, and really didn't want to hear John take the piss out of him afterwards for supervising him like a bunch of children on a first date. Not that he nor Mary needed to know that bit of information.

He hadn't let Molly let a word in and as he repeated the word DATE again, it managed to break her out of the stupor as she exclaimed, "Goodness me Sherlock! Slow down a meter or two!" As she breathed in, hope began to fill her eyes as she watched him ready to break her world apart or well… "This… this is a date? You asked me to come look at seahorses today, as a date? Not some…some case where the aquarium owner's been murdering children in the back pool?" They once again ignored the hateful look the teacher was instilling upon them as the man ushered his class forward.

_Silly woman_. "I thought I made it perfectly clear asking you in Bart's. I did exactly as Mary told me to! Word for word and …."

Molly breathed through her nostrils, the feelings of joy quickly abating as frustration took over. _Silly man_. "How on earth would I have known that from the muttering of five words? 'Aquarium, sea horses, now Molly.' And who has a date first thing in the morning, taking me out of my workplace is something you usually do for cases!"

"That's why you asked why John's late in joining us." Sherlock understood the earlier ordeal.

He was about to explain how he didn't want to lose the motivation he'd acquired this morning to ask her what he's been attempting to all month, but Molly broke him off as she excitedly grabbed his hands, "Well anyhow can we make our way to the penguins then? I want to see just how much is true between the real penguins and those in Happy Feet!"

Sherlock smiled as the misconception cleared up between the two. He suddenly felt all the nervousness escape him as he squeezed Molly's hands letting her pull him towards the longer route to their next exhibit. As they passed by the students one last time, Sherlock managed to sneak in another worrisome comment, "Honestly Molly, do you really think I'd ask you to look at seahorses if the owner was murdering children and leaving them in the back pool? What sort of clues would we find on those creatures?!"

* * *

I don't even know what my brain spits out, but I hope you enjoyed this weird fluffy awkward fic at least a little. Thank you once again for reading and possibly-hopefully reviewing.


End file.
